Velveeta
by kangaleigh
Summary: Cuz its cheesy! Alright, maybe not so cheesy after all. One day, it stopped being just sex. And it doesn't go over well. Gibbs/Abby COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings! I started this story after the season finale and tried to finish it for the GAFicathon, but it got kind of out of hand. So, four days before the story was due, I decided to write something completely different. Ballsy, I know. But I finished this up and decided to grace you all with my creative ramblings. OK, its not that good. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Just one more side note, I completely wrote Ziva out of this story. Sorry, but that's what happened. Also, this was before we found out Gibbs gave away his boat. Not a big part of the story, just saying. Oh yeah, and a small mention of an Abby/Tony type relationship thing. Will post 1-2 chapters a day (some are a bit on the short side.) Disclaimer on profile.**

* * *

Abby and Gibbs laid in bed exhausted, hot, and sweaty. Abby was curled up on her side with her back against Gibbs. He had his arm on her hip, down her leg with his hand on her knee and face buried in her hair. He loved how she smelled after they had been together. It was while he was sniffing her hair and rubbing his thumb on her knee that he realized things had changed between them. It was something that actually frightened him. Few things did, but this was one of them. His feeling for Abby had grown over the last couple of months.

The day after Director Vance, Tony and himself came back from Israel without Ziva was when everything truly started. She had come over clearly upset with him. She had started yelling at him about breaking up the team and he just let her rant. He knew she just wanted to get it out. When she had finished, she plopped down on the couch and he sat next to her. She cried for a few minutes. Then she apologized for acting like and fool and said it was probably just because she needed to get laid that she had been such a basket case.

That was the first night that they slept together.

Not that there was much sleeping ever going on when the two of them were together. Abby rarely stayed the whole night. There had been a couple of times when it was late and she had been exhausted that she shared a bed with him, but she usually left after a couple hours rest. Gibbs never went to her place. That was too personal. Too personal for whom though, he wasn't sure. And they never said I love you.

It was just sex. Just sex between two consenting adults who needed an out every once and a while. Just sex to forget the things that were happening around them. Just sex to clear their minds. Just sex to ignore what was happening with Tony. And McGee. And Director Vance. And, occasionally, each other. Things weren't to get complicated. It wasn't to interfere with work. No strings attached. Just…sex.

That first night was four months ago. It seemed a lifetime away to Gibbs as he lay curled around Abby. This uncomplicated, no strings thing that wasn't supposed to interfere with work was no longer that. Not to him anyway. That's what scared him. Their first night, he wasn't thinking about what this may do to their friendship. He just wanted what she wanted; to be close to someone. Had he thought about it, he admitted to himself, he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. Abby wasn't just some random colleague from work or chick in a bar, she was one of his closest friends. She was someone who was always there for him when he needed his mood lifted. Not many people could do that. He wouldn't have risked losing that.

But he hadn't thought about it and he had risked it. He put one of the people he cares most about in this world in a dangerous zone. It was no longer just sex to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He loved Abigail Sciuto.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're thinking too hard," Abby mumbled.

Gibbs stopped rubbing his thumb on her knee and lifted his head from her hair. "What's that?" he asked, even though he heard her just fine. He just wanted her to clarify.

"I said you are thinking too hard." She turned around so she was lying on her back and looked up at him. "Something is bothering you. I can feel the negative energy coming off of you."

"It can't all be negative," he said with a smirk.

Abby smiled a small smile back at him. "With you, Gibbs, most of it usually is." She pushed the covers away and got up from the bed. Gibbs' couldn't help his eyes looking over every inch of her bare skin as she started gathering her clothes. Gibbs sat up and leaned his back against the headboard while she got dressed. When she was finished and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she turned to face him and asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat? Its only 8:30. We can talk about what's bothering you."

"People usually go out before sex, not after."

Abby smiled. She got onto her hands and knees on the end of the bed and crawled her way up to him. "But we are special," she said before placing a kiss on his lips. Gibbs held her face in his hands as their tongues met. She moved so that she was straddling him over the covers. "Wanna go again?" she whispered as she pulled slightly back from him, her forehead resting against his, both of their eyes closed.

Gibbs chuckled. "I don't even think DiNozzo is that virile." She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You know, even if we weren't doing what we were just doing and I felt something was bothering you, I would still ask if you wanted to go eat and talk about it."

"Abbs," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "you know I don't talk about things like that."

"I know you know that I know that. I also know that you know I would ask anyway and not take 'no' for an answer."

Gibbs nodded his head slowly then started to shake it. "What are we doing?"

"You are getting dressed." She climbed off of him and headed for the door. "Then we are going out to eat."

* * *

Abby rushed to the door and held it open for Gibbs with a big smile. He walked passed her, shaking his head. He waited for her to join him as a hostess greeted them. "Hi. Welcome to ZuZu's. Is it just the two of you?"

"Yes," Abby said.

"Would you like a booth, a table or to sit at the bar?"

Gibbs looked over at Abby, leaving the choice to her. "A booth, please."

The hostess nodded, grabbed two menus and walked them towards a booth near the back. Gibbs and Abby slid into it across from each other. "Your waitress should be with you in a moment," the hostess said as she handed them their menus.

Abby opened up her menu and started checking out the food. Gibbs looked around the restaurant. It was rather dimly lit for a family place. He had never been there before. When Abby had found that out, she insisted they go. She kept telling him he would like it because it was kind of like a steakhouse restaurant. Just as he was about to open the menu, their waitress bounded over. She was a young blond girl that Gibbs would have guessed to be about 15. And she had a high pitched voice. "Hi there!" she said. "How are you guys today?"

Abby smiled. "Perky!" she said.

The waitress apparently didn't catch on to Abby's sarcasm because her smile got bigger. "Great! Well, my name is Kelly," Gibbs rolled his eyes, "and I will be your waitress tonight. What drinks can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Bloody Mary," Abby said looking at Kelly then to Gibbs.

"Beer."

"What kind of beer? We have a bunch of different kinds. We have Budweiser, Bud Light, Miller-".

"Surprise me," Gibbs said, cutting her off.

"Can I see your ID?" Gibbs hear Abby snort while trying to control her laughing, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the waitress. He opened his mouth, but Kelly cut him off. "I'm just kidding! I'll be right back with your drinks."

Abby had her hand over her mouth while she giggled. "You're right," said Gibbs, "I love this place."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said reaching her hand across the table and quickly patting his. "I didn't realize we would be getting the perky cheerleading waitress from hell. But the food is fantastic. Give it a chance."

They spent the next couple of minutes looking over the menu and asking each other what they were getting. Kelly came back with their drinks and set them down. "Are you guys ready to order?" Abby ordered a bacon cheeseburger and Gibbs ordered a barbeque steak burger. Kelly said their orders would be ready in a few minutes. And turned to leave. She quickly turned back around and said, "That's my favorite!" and pointed to the bottle in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs picked the bottle up and read the label. "Jack Daniels' Black Jack Cola?"

Abby shrugged. "Never heard of it." He took a sip and forced it down. "How is it?"

"Terrible. Why would anyone mix Jack Daniels with cola?" He took another sip.

"Aw, come on, Gibbs. Its her favorite!" Gibbs nearly choked as he started to laugh. Abby waited for him to calm down before she started the conversation again. "So, what's been bothering you?" He had almost forgotten that was why they were here. He took a sip of her Bloody Mary to wash out the taste of his so-called beer. He looked off to the side at nothing in particular, avoiding her question. "I know you aren't a big talker, but its better than keeping it all inside until one day it explodes and you say things you regret and you ruin your relationships and your friends hate you and you may lose your job if it happens at work or is because of-".

"Abbs, that's enough." Abby leaned back in her seat and sipped her drink through a straw. After nearly a minute of silence, he said, "Its DiNozzo." Abby sat up turned around, looking around the restaurant. When she didn't see him, she faced Gibbs again. "That's what's bothering me." It wasn't a complete lie. He had been worried about Tony lately. He just wasn't ready to talk to Abby about what he had started feeling towards her.

"Yeah," Abby said. "I've been worried about him, too. He's not acting much like himself."

"No, the problem is he is acting too much like his old self."

"That's right! He was a big party boy when he first started working here. Going out every night he had a chance, going home with a different woman almost every night, drinking like a fish…" She trailed off in memory of one morning. "Until you fired him, that is."

"He was never actually fired. I just told him he was and sent him home to sleep it off." Gibbs took a big gulp of his drink, trying to finish it off.

"He never did come in drunk again," said Abby.

"He never tried to feel you up again either."

"That you know of," she said with a wink. Gibbs chuckled. "So, he's drinking a lot? He hasn't come in drunk, has he?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. He doesn't seem to be as bad as before in that manner."

"He has been sleeping around though."

"He told you that?"

She shook her head. "No, I can smell it on him sometimes. Cheap perfume and not always the same stuff. Plus, he has been keeping clothes in the lab. Sometimes he changes before he heads up in the morning."

"So he isn't going home either."

"Doesn't appear that way."

Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face. He had suspected as much, but never knew for sure. Kelly came up with their food and asked if they wanted anything else. Abby ordered another Bloody Mary. Gibbs ordered a black coffee. "Didn't like your drink?" Kelly asked, possibly pouting.

"Driving home," Gibbs offered as his answer. Kelly nodded and came back a minute later with the Bloody Mary and his coffee along with a small bowl full of individual creamers. Gibbs just pushed the bowl off to the side when she left.

"So, what do you want to do about Tony?" she asked before taking a big bite of her burger. She moaned in appreciation and Gibbs felt a tightening in his gut.

"I'm not sure we should do anything." He took a bite of his own burger and understood the moan she let loose. He resisted his own urge to moan however. It was cute when she did it; not so sure it was when he did.

"What do you mean we…shouldn't…do…" she trailed off as juice from his burger was dripping from the corner of his mouth, down his chin. She felt a stirring in her own stomach. He gabbed a napkin and wiped it away, seemingly oblivious of the fact that she had been talking at all. She kept watching his mouth and saw it move, but didn't catch what he had said. She hadn't been paying enough attention to read his lips either. She mentally shook her head. "What was that?" she asked, looking back up at his eyes.

"Tony's life outside of work isn't interfering with his job."

"That's why we should do something now! Once it does interfere, it will be too late."

"He can do whatever he wants with his life, Abbs."

"Even if it means ruining it?"

"How is what he's doing any different than what we are doing?"

Abby set her burger down. "You think we are ruining our lives?"

"I was meaning that its his personal life just like its ours. Would you want him interfering with…whatever this is?"

"That is totally different Gibbs and you know it! Tony has no idea who these women are, what he's getting into."

"I don't know what I'm getting into," Gibbs muttered before taking another bite of his burger.

"What was that?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing."

They ate their dinner discussing what they thought they should do about Tony. Abby kept insisting that they needed to take action now, Gibbs telling her to stay out of it. The conversation casually switched from that to other things at work. Then other things outside of work. Then back to work. Kelly dropped off the check and cleared the plates. Abby paid (it was her turn) and Gibbs held the door open for her as they wandered towards his car.

Gibbs slipped his arm across Abby's shoulders. He pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

"I told you it was going to be good." She put her arm around his waist.

"The food was. Your drink was. But the waitress? She was…"

"A bit flaky?" Abby offered.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah. A bit flaky." As they neared the car, Gibbs brought his lips to Abby's ear. He very quietly whispered, "Wanna go again?" mimicking what she had asked him earlier.

Her face lit up. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning, Gibbs woke up alone. It wasn't a complete surprise. In fact, the only thing that surprised him was when she was able to get up and leave without waking him. That happened more often than he would have thought possible. Looking at the clock he saw it was just before 7 a.m. This was sleeping in for him. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

10 minutes later he stepped out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He was digging through his dresser for clothes when his cell rang. Glancing at the ID, he saw it was the Director. He thought about not answering it, but he did. "Gibbs."

"I need you on weekend duty."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Look, I'm not any happier about being up this early on a Saturday than you are so let's not play cute, okay?"

"Aww, you think I'm cute." Gibbs pulled a pair of boxers out of a drawer and opened another to look for a shirt.

"Cut the crap, Agent Gibbs. Agent Johnston's team had to pull out today. His kid was in an accident and they were already one agent down."

"His son alright?"

"Should be. He's staying at the hospital for now though."

"I'll call DiNozzo and McGee. Where's the crime scene?"

"Don't have one yet. Just wanted you to be aware that we _may_ need you today. I'll have Cynthia call and let you know when and if we do."

"I'll be here," Gibbs said and hung up the phone. He knew he shouldn't have answered it. He quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He would worry about changing if they got a case. First he had to call Tony and McGee and let them know the great news.

Downstairs he grabbed the phone off the kitchen wall. He quickly dialed Tony's number as he prepared his coffee. To his surprise, Abby had already added the coffee grounds and water to the craft before she left. _That's new_, he thought with a smile. Tony's phone continued to ring with no answer. Gibbs tried Tony's cell next. After finally going to voice mail, Gibbs cursed under his breath and dialed McGee.

"House of Pie!" a woman said answering the phone.

Gibbs was about to hang up, thinking he had somehow dialed the wrong number when he heard McGee in the background. "Sarah! What did I tell you about answering the phone like that? It could be work!" There was some slight rustling as McGee took the phone from his sister. "Hello?"

"Do you have coconut?" Gibbs didn't have to see his Junior Agent to know he was blanched of all color.

"Boss. Hi. Sorry about that. Its just Sarah, you know. She thinks its funny to get me fired." He laughed nervously.

"We have to take over weekend duty today."

"Really?" McGee said, sounding a little too pleased with the idea. "I'll get ready and be there soon."

"We don't have a case yet. Just letting you know."

"I'll see you in about 10 minutes, Boss."

Gibbs heard Sarah whining in the background about him not going somewhere with her now. "Ah, I get it. Might as well come to the house then. Hey, do you know where DiNozzo is?"

"I think he was going out last night. Isn't he answering his phone?"

"If he had would I have asked you where he was?"

"I see your point."

Gibbs hung up his phone and started the coffee maker. About half way into his first cup, McGee arrived. He tried walking in the back door, but it was locked. Gibbs got up from the table and unlocked the door.

"Something wrong, Boss?" McGee asked.

"No. Why?"

"Your door is never locked."

"Abby-" Gibbs said before he could catch himself.

"Abby was here?"

"Yeah, she was checking up on me last night. Again. Seems to think something is wrong with me. She always locks the door behind her when she leaves."

"Ah. Brought you a coffee." McGee held up the foam cup that Gibbs somehow hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks," he said taking it.

"Oh no, thank you. Sarah wanted me to go shopping with her for a dress for someone's wedding. I really didn't want to go."

"Dress shopping? Sounds like torture."

"I'd rather be water boarded," he muttered. "Hey, did you ever get a hold of Tony?"

"No," Gibbs said, pulling out his cell checking it to see if somehow he had missed his call. "Called his cell and his apartment phone."

McGee took his phone out and started pushing at a bunch of different keys. "I sent him a text telling him to call me. He's probably still sleeping."

"Probably." Gibbs sat back down at the table with both cups of coffee and a newspaper. "Get whatever you want to eat." 20 minutes later, a plate was set down in front of Gibbs. "What is this?" he asked looking over his glasses at the guy across the table from him.

"Pancakes."

"Well, yeah, I can see that. Why do I have pancakes?"

"I thought you would be hungry." Gibbs continued to stare at him. "You said make whatever."

"I had stuff to make pancakes?"

"I made them from scratch."

Gibbs took off his glasses. "You can make pancakes from scratch?"

"You don't cook much do you, Boss?"

Gibbs back door opened and Abby walked in. "I thought I locked-," she stopped in her tracks when she saw the two guys looking at her. She couldn't help but chuckle. "What is going on here?"

"McGee made pancakes."

Abby sat down in the chair next to Gibbs. "I see." She pulled his plate over in front of her and took a bite.

"Good?" he asked. She nodded and hummed in approval. "What are you doing here now? I told you last night when you came over to check in on me I was fine." Gibbs had to tell Abby somehow what he had told McGee and this was the best way to do it.

"Director Vance called and said you got the weekend duty and may need me later. So I drove half way to work. And I'm glad I did. Pancakes!" She took another bite.

Gibbs stood from the table and went to throw away the empty foam cup. Noticing extra pancakes on a plate, he took some. _Might as well eat,_ he thought.

"Hey, do you know where Tony is?" McGee asked Abby.

She finished chewing her food, looking at him concerned. "You can't find Tony?"

"Haven't been able to get a hold of him," Gibbs said sitting back down. He took a bit of the pancakes. They were really good.

Abby took her cell out and called Tony. "Straight to voice mail," she said hanging it up.

"Battery must've died," said McGee. "It was ringing earlier."

Abby quickly finished her pancakes. She put her plate in the sink and walked over to McGee. "Thanks, Timmy," she said while giving him a hug from behind. She headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"To see if Tony is home. Someone should check on him."

"She been acting strange to you lately?" McGee asked once she was gone.

"She's Abby. It's all strange to me."

"Ok, yeah, that's true. But something seems…I don't know, different."

Gibbs took a couple more bites of his pancakes before answering. "She misses Ziva."

McGee took a sip of his water. "We all do." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "So, how's the boat coming along?"

Gibbs chuckled. McGee hadn't been over in quite some time. "She sails like a dream."

"She sails? You finished it?"

"A few months ago." Gibbs looked at McGee, who was drinking more of his water. "You're not going to ask how I got it out?"

"You broke the bottle." Gibbs laughed. McGee had once asked how Gibbs planned on getting the boat out of the basement. Gibbs told him it was a lot like getting a ship out of a bottle; you break the bottle. McGee didn't quite understand what Gibbs meant then. Honestly, he still didn't. He just chalked it up to what Abby would call Gibbs' black magic.

A few minutes later the phone rang. "Yeah?" Gibbs said, answering it.

"He isn't here Gibbs. I don't even think he came home last night. The bed is still made."

"How did you get in?"

"I used my key."

"You have a key to Tony's apartment?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Nope," he lied. "Alright, just come on back if you want."

Abby sighed. "I'm worried about him, Gibbs."

"I'm sure he's fine, Abby." Though he didn't fully believe it himself.

McGee walked up to Gibbs. "She find him?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I know you are, but he will turn up. McGee said he was going out last night. He's probably with a girl somewhere."

"Then why isn't he answering his cell?"

"The battery probably died or he turned it off."

"He's never supposed to be unreachable!"

"Abby, he didn't know we were supposed to be working this weekend. Will you just come home?" He ignored McGee's raised eyebrows.

She didn't seem to notice what he had said at all. "Do you think Tony even makes his bed?"

Gibbs gave up and handed the phone to McGee. He could hear them carrying on a conversation in the living room _Come home? Smooth._ He took a long sip from a new cup of coffee. He felt it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs asked as Tony entered the kitchen through the back door. It was just after 10 p.m.

"Whoa. Dad, calm down. I'm home before curfew." Tony grabbed a glass from the cupboard and got himself some water.

"Never. Be. Unreachable."

"We weren't even supposed to be working today! We've been working non-stop for weeks. I needed a break. I came over as soon as I found out we were switched to weekend duty. If I had known before hand I would have been here sooner."

Both stayed standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counters. "Abby was worried about you."

"Yeah, I got all 12 of her messages. And 6 of McGee's. Only 2 from you though. What's up with that?"

"So what were you doing today?"

"I stayed at a hotel last night with one of my friend's from Ohio State. We met up with another friend this morning and went around doing a bunch of different stuff today. Just trying to unwind, you know? You got your boat, well, _had_ your boat, and I've got my friends." Tony walked into the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Where's Abby?"

"I think she left a couple hours ago, right after McGee."

Tony chuckled. "You think?"

"I haven't seen her since."

"Her car is still out front." Tony followed Gibbs up the stairs. Checking the guest bedroom first, he saw it was empty. Bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there. His bedroom door was open a crack though. Slowly pushing it open so it didn't creak, they saw Abby laying in the middle of Gibbs' bed, under the covers. "She just makes herself right at home, doesn't she?"

At the sound of Tony's voice, Abby stirred awake. She sat up in bed and waited for her eyes to adjust. "Tony!" she cried, jumping out of bed and practically running towards him. Both guys noticed she was wearing one of Gibbs' t-shirts and panties, nothing else.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry if I upset you earlier. I didn't mean to worry you." Abby pulled back and slapped at Tony's chest. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Never be unreachable!" se said sternly.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "Gibbs said the same thing. You sure do make yourself comfortable anywhere, don't ya?" he asked tugging lightly at the shirt she was wearing.

"Well, I wanted to know the minute we heard from you and I thought if you would call anyone first it would be Gibbs." She beamed at Gibbs.

"I didn't even know you were still here," he said honestly. Her smile disappeared. "I'm going to call McGee."

Tony stayed only an hour before he said he should go home and rest up in case they needed to work tomorrow. Abby changed back into her clothes and left the same time he did. Gibbs was once again home alone.

* * *

Sunday morning they were called out to a Marine base. A 16 year old girl was missing from her bedroom. Her parents said she went to bed around 10 that night and she was gone this morning when they called her down for breakfast. She was found about an hour and a half later tiring to sneak back into her room. She had sneaked out in the middle of the night to go see her boyfriend. Needless to say she was grounded. "For life!" her mother yelled.

"And we are getting you a chastity belt!" her father added.

"Wow," Tony said when they got back to the squad room. "That was…something."

"Really think they will get her the chastity belt?" asked McGee.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs replied.

"Do we have to stick around?" Tony asked.

"Nah," said Gibbs. "But if we get another call your ass better be available."

"My ass is all yours," Tony said gathering his things. Then he froze. "Wait. None of that came out right."

"I'll walk out with ya," McGee said and followed Tony into the elevator.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and got started on the insane amount of paperwork for not actually having a case. Half an hour later, Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah."

"Are you bringing me any evidence? My children are ready to play."

"Oh, umm. There isn't any."

"Any what?"

"Evidence."

"No evidence?"

"No evidence."

"Why is there no evidence?"

"Found the girl."

"Without me?!"

"She just came home from her boyfriends."

"Oh," Abby said understandingly. "I remember those nights. Sneaking off in the middle of the night to go out and…"

Gibbs waited. "And what?"

He could practically hear Abby's devilish smile. "You would love to know, wouldn't you?" Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe I could come up and share that info with you."

"Go home. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"I'm trying to."

He smiled again. "Bye, Abby." He hung up.

* * *

"I need you tonight."

Gibbs looked up from his desk and around the squad room at his agents. Neither of them showed any signs that they had heard Abby's whisper in his ear. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Only if we're naked."

Tony's head shot up and looked around. "Did someone say naked?" He spotted Abby leaning next to Gibbs. "Oh. Hey, Abbs. How's it going?"

"Fine," Gibbs blurted and stood from his seat. He gently took Abby's arm and led her away.

"Nice seeing you, Abby!" Tony called after her.

"What was that about?" Abby asked Gibbs once they were tucked away n a quiet corner.

"You want to get caught?"

"Oh, they didn't know what I was talking about."

"This time."

"Can we not argue over something some trivial right now? I had a rough day and I just want it to be over. I need something to take my mind off of it. I need you, Gibbs." She grabbed a hold of his jacket and gently pulled him towards herself. Gibbs suppressed the groan threatening to escape his throat. This wasn't the place for this and he needed to get the situation back under control. He took her wrists and set them at her sides and she visibly pouted. "So can I come over tonight?"

"When have I ever been able to tell you no?"

"30 seconds ago."

"I didn't say 'no'."

"You're eyes didn't, but your hands did."

"They tend to have a mind of their own."

Abby smiled slyly. "Really?" she said teasingly. "Tell me more. What do they do? Are they naughty?" Gibbs smirked. "So when we getting out of here?"

"Soon," he said, kissing her forehead, an action no one thought suspicious. "Need a ride?" he asked, even though he knew she didn't.

"I'll just meet you there. I think I'll head over now. I need to get out of here."

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Don't start without me," he said and then started to walk away.

"I already have," she called out as he rounded the corner. He froze in place and thought about turning back around, but didn't. Instead he just walked to his desk, dismissed everyone and left 10 minutes later.

The house smelled of coffee, which isn't unusual. But this was fresh coffee and it made Gibbs' stomach groan. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Abby sitting on his counter reading his paper. His stomach groaned again. "That was quick," she said, setting down the paper and hopping off the counter. Within seconds she had her arms around his neck and her lips pressed against his. Within a few more seconds, Abby was already leading him upstairs.

She sat him down on the edge of his bed and proceeded to strip down for him. He willingly watched the show with much interest. Once she was only in her matching bra and panties, she started slowly stripping him down. Once again, he was a willing participant. With him still sitting on the edge of the bed, now completely nude, Abby stripped off her last two articles of clothing and straddled him.

His hands went to her hips to help steady her as she placed hers on his shoulders. He kissed her just below her throat on her chest. Abby leaned her head back to give him better access. She moaned as his tongue slid across her collar bone. It always was a sensitive, sensual spot on her body along with the back of her knee. One expertly placed thumb pressed back there and she was putty. It was a spot Gibbs took advantage of many a time. Right now, though, his hands were too busy grasping her hips as she wiggled them just above his lap. He tried to force her down, but she would just resist and wiggle more. She pressed her bare chest up against him as he continued to kiss and lick his way from one shoulder to the other. Finally she was ready and lowered herself on to him. Both released a groan as they got settled. Gibbs wanted to flip her over and claim her as only his, but when she was in moods such as today, it was best to let her take control.

She moved slowly at first. Almost painstakingly slow for Gibbs taste. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she moaned again. As he teased it with his tongue, she seemed to move more quickly. He put one arm around her, resting his palm on her back as the other went up and pinched the unoccupied nipple between his finger and thumb. He felt Abby squeeze around him and it was heaven. As she began to move faster, he moved his mouth from her chest to her own, letting their tongues intermingle with one another. Abby broke the kiss and leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him once again. Gibbs couldn't resist such a tempting offer and tasted her. Gently sucking on her pulse point, he wasn't sure it could get much better than this.

She was such a wild one to him. She did things with him that he hadn't done with anyone else and he loved it. She was a goddess and, at the moment, his. Just the thought of her being only his drove him into a frenzy. She brought her head back up and wrapped her arms around him again, brushing up against him as she neared her climax. He could feel her hardened nipple moving against his chest, her muscles tightening around him, her nails digging into his back. Running on sensory overload, he let his guard down and slipped.

"God, I love you."

Abby froze.

Gibbs closed his eyes. _Ah, shit._


	5. Chapter 5

For a few moments that seemed to last forever, neither of them moved nor said a word. Both were even afraid to breathe at first. Eventually, Abby was the one that broke the silence.

"How about we just chalk this up to being caught up in the moment?"

Gibbs sighed. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut, and usually he knew when to bite his tongue. Unfortunately, he didn't always do what he should. Now was one of those times. "What if it wasn't?"

"Damn it, Gibbs," Abby sighed getting off of him. Gibbs tried to hold her in place at first, but she pushed herself gently away. She paced around looking, and feeling, a bit lost. "What the hell?" she finally asked once she stood still. She had her hands on her hips looking rather frustrated. "Why would you say something like that? I thought this was good! I thought what we had going here was good! Nothing serious, remember?"

"Yeah," he said standing up. "I remember. You make it kind of hard to forget whenever I wake up in the morning and your gone." He was suddenly very aware of how naked they both were. Abby seemed to sense that and started looking around for her clothes. Gibbs saw his boxers and pants laying off to the side and quickly slipped them on as Abby dressed herself. He stood there with his hands on his hips and once she was dressed, Abby unintentionally mimicked him. "Abbs, I lo-,"

"Don't!" she said throwing her hands up and turning away. "Don't say it, Gibbs! Once you say it, that's it. You can't take it back."

"I already said it."

She abruptly turned back to him and pointed. "That doesn't count! It was said during sex so it doesn't count."

"So why is it such a big issue now?"

"Because you said it!"

"You just said that doesn't count."

"Stop using my own words against me, Gibbs! Don't turn this around on me. Its not just the words you used, its that its you that said them. YOU!" She saw a very small, very brief flash of disappointment flutter across his face and she immediately felt guilty. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I'm not saying it as if its anything against you. Its just that you don't say things like that. When you say things like that, you mean them."

"I do-".

"NO! Don't say it, Gibbs! Don't say it!" She threw her hands over her ears and turned away again. She looked up at his bedroom door. He knew she was going to run. "I need to get out of here," she said making her way for the exit.

"Abby, don't," he said making a move towards her.

"Please. Just let me go," she said turning to look in his eyes for a brief moment. For some reason she found it a difficult task. "I just need to think for a bit, alright? Just need to get my head cleared."

"Just be-".

"I'll be careful. I promise." She walked out the door. He listened for her footsteps down the stairs. She briefly hesitated at the top and for a moment Gibbs thought of going after her, but before he could make a move, she was flying down them and out the front door.

He hadn't heard from her for the rest of the night. He debated calling her, but knew she needed the time and space to think. How much time and space, he wasn't sure about. He did know it varied from woman to woman and depended on the situation. On the one hand, this was a serious situation and warranted serious thought. On the other, it was Abby and she was never mad at her friends long. Unless they were very disloyal to her. Plus, did she really find it that shocking? He had told her he loved her before. True, it was never in such an intimate situation, and he may have never actually "said" the words. He had signed them and given her little things that said "I Love You", but he had never said them out loud. Did it really make that big a difference?

Apparently, yes. Abby avoided him as much as possible the next day. He had gone down to her lab once with a peace offering Caf-Pow!, but she quickly hurried him out claiming she had a lot of work to do. She shut the door behind him. Shut the door! She never shut the door. This was worse than he thought. Evidently, she needed more time and more space.

* * *

A week later things still hadn't gotten better. They got worse, in fact. For the first few days, Abby avoided Gibbs as much as possible. She even locked herself behind the glass door in her office once while he stood outside it with his arms crossed. Eventually the tension got to him and he started avoiding her as well. He would send someone, anyone, down to Abby's lab if he needed any information. He would only call when no one else was available to be the errand boy. Hell, even Palmer was used as a go between for one afternoon. He nearly quit.

None of this went unnoticed between Tony and McGee though neither of them were stupid enough to mention it to either Gibbs or Abby. Everyone had bad days, even bad weeks. Bad months? They hoped it wouldn't last that long. Gibbs had been unbearable the last few days. Barking orders like both agents were probies and had no idea what they were doing. They knew something had to be done to fix the two, but no one knew what was wrong exactly, which made it a little difficult.

"So," Tony said one day, wheeling his chair over to McGee's desk while Gibbs was upstairs in a meeting with MTAC, "what are we going to do?"

"About what?" McGee asked pretending to be busy on his computer.

"About what?! About Abby and the boss!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"Its none of our business, Tony."

"None of our business?!"

McGee stopped typing. "Are you going to repeat everything I say like that?"

"Everything you say?!" McGee rolled his eyes and tried to go back to work. "Okay, okay, okay." Tony put his hand on McGee's keyboard to get him to stop typing again. "Seriously though. We aren't going to do anything? This is getting to be a problem. Things ran much smoother around here when Gibbs would just go down there and get the evidence. Now he has to spend five or so minutes trying to find and talk someone else into doing it. Its disrupting our work, Probie, and that makes it our business."

"I hate to say this, Tony, but you're right." McGee looked around. "You know that yesterday he called me back from lunch 2 miles away to come and talk to her?"

"Really? Wow. Maybe this is worse than we thought." Both sat contemplating the situation. "What could have set them off like this?"

"I don't know. They've always been so close. She is his favorite."

"Yeah, she loves Gibbs." Light bulb! Tony sat straight up in his chair.

"What is it?" McGee cautiously.

"She loves Gibbs," Tony whispered to himself.

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" Gibbs asked as he entered the squad room. Tony sat staring off into space, not even having heard Gibbs enter. Gibbs walked by McGee's desk and saw McGee typing at his computer…again…and Tony not doing much of anything. "Hey, DiNozzo." Nothing. "DiNozzo!" *_smack_*

Tony stood with a start. "Boss! Hey! Didn't hear ya come in."

"You alright, DiNozzo?"

"Me?! Fine. I'm fine! Just dandy even." Both stood looking at one another trying to figure them out. "I'm just gonna…" Tony pointed over his shoulder to his own desk, "yeah."

"Hey, could you go down to Abby and-".

"Yup!" Tony said and took of for the elevators.

He could hear Abby's music before the doors even opened. But that wasn't unusual. She had always played her music just a tad louder when she was angry or annoyed. This last week, you would have thought there was a live concert going on down there. Almost as if she was trying to drown out the sound of her own thoughts. Tony just hoped her work wasn't suffering along with the scientist. "Abby!" Tony screamed, but he couldn't even hear himself. She was sitting in her office typing away at her computer. For a brief moment he though that maybe she was chatting with McGee, but there's no way McGee had the cajones to do that in front of the boss man. As he moved closer to her, she jumped having caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She put her hand to her chest and Tony saw her lips moving, but couldn't hear a word that came out of them. "What?!" he screamed. He thinks that's what she said back, but again, couldn't hear her. Once reaching her office, he turned off the loud, abrasive noise. "Good God, woman! How do you even think with that on?!"

"I don't!" she yelled. Realizing her mistake she quickly apologized and said it once more. "I don't. That's the point."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a bit stressed out. Need to clear my head. Stop thinking. Ever have those days?"

"Days? Yes. But weeks? Not really." She cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what he meant. "Abby, you've been like this for a while. Why not just tell me what's going on?"

_Because I can't!_ she thought. She couldn't just unload onto Tony about what was bugging her when she was so worried about him and his state already. Ziva being gone did a real number on him. "I'm just stressed is all. I told you that."

"Just stress?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Then that's your problem, not mine." She stood from her chair and walked past him into her lab. She started fiddling with some do-dad Tony didn't know the name or the purpose of and took that as his cue to leave. He knew when Abby was upset, when she was stressed, and when something was really, really wrong. Now was one of those times. And he would bet his life that it was linked to Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews so far. I have a feeling this chapter may change that though. Be careful with the hate mail. I'm sensitive! I know this is a short chapter. I will post the other one once I get home from work, but that won't be until after midnight Eastern. So stay with me here.**

* * *

Gibbs laid on his couch, arms folded over his chest staring at the ceiling. He gave up sleeping in his bed a few nights ago. His pillow still smelled of her shampoo or perfume or whatever it was that made Abby smell _Abby_ and it was finally too much for him. When did he become such a love sick puppy?! It was ridiculous! There were times when he felt like a nervous teenager around her and that just didn't happen to him anymore. It wasn't _supposed _to happen to him anymore. He thought he was done with love. Real love anyway. True love.

_True love?_, he thought to himself and rolled on to his side. What the hell was wrong with him. _Man up, Gunny!_ But it was easier said than done. She had actually hurt his feelings, _his_ feelings, when she avoided him those few days. He missed her smiles, her hugs, just about everything. And because he opened his big mouth he thought he was never going to get those things back. Their relationship would never be the same again.

He knew things had to change the way they were now. Sending McGee and DiNozzo down to do his dirty work was a cowards way out. He knew he may never have the same closeness with her he had before, but it was better than what they had now and that was nothing. Now, could he just bring himself to actually apologize? He wasn't sure, but he had to do something, talk to somebody. Grumbling to himself, he got up and left his house, heading to the person he thought would know Abby as well as he did.

Well, almost as well.

* * *

Abby sat in her apartment, curled up in her oversized armchair. It was her comfort zone, her safe haven. She had been getting a lot more use out of it lately. Almost every night she sat curled up in that chair. A couple nights she shed tears there. Sometimes she would feel better afterwards, like a load had temporarily been lifted, but by the time she slid into her cold, empty coffin it would be right there, laying on top of her, crushing her chest. Tonight, however, she couldn't seem to get the weight off of her. It was getting to be unbearable. She needed to do something about it, needed a relief! Normally she would go to Gibbs, but now…?

She jumped out of her chair and headed to her bedroom. She searched her closet for the perfect thing and slipped it on. She quickly checked her hair and makeup in the mirror and applied a few fast touch ups. She covered herself up with a coat and left her apartment.

Standing outside his door 10 minutes later, Abby hesitated for a brief moment before knocking. She was surprised when the door opened after only a couple seconds. "Abby?" He looked both to the left and right outside of his door. "What are you doing here?" Abby opened her coat revealing the slinky, lacy night gown underneath, "Wow. That's some…" he swallowed hard, "pajamas…you got there."

Abby pushed herself against him. "Let me in," she said in a seductive manner. When he didn't make a move she added sweetly, "Please, Tony?" With the last of his will power falling away, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her inside, slamming and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Gibbs rounded the corner and saw Abby's car on the street outside of Tony's apartment. He parked regardless. Looking at the clock he saw it was nearly midnigt. His heart sank just a little into his gut and turned. _She would be here_, he thought. Tony had been spending much more time down in her lab lately the last week. That was mostly his own fault for sending him down there. _Maybe he does know her as well as me_, he thought. He shifted the car into drive and drove off, not sure where to go next.


	7. Chapter 7

He had her trapped between him and the wall. His tongue was thrashing around with hers as she clawed at his clothes. Tony broke the kiss and pushed himself away from her. "I can't do this," he said wiping at the sides of his mouth.

Abby stepped towards him. "Sure you could."

He stopped her by firmly grasping her arms. "Yes, I could…but…I…can't. Get it?"

"No."

"Abby, as much as I want to," he looked her over in her nightie, "and do I ever, I can't. You're Abby, you're my friend. And Gibbs would kill me. God, he would worse than kill me. He'd…I don't know. I can't think while you lick your lips at me like that."

"I don't want you to think, Tony. I want you to-".

"Ah ba ba ba ba! If you tell me I don't think I could say no." Abby let out a heavy sigh and stepped away. She closed her coat back up thought about how ridiculous she must look, what a fool she was making of herself. Her bottom lip trembled and Tony felt awful. "I'm so sorry, Abbs. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He stepped up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Its nothing against you, really. You're a smart, beautiful woman and way too good for me and some fast romp in the sack. You deserve better than that. Better than me."

"You are too hard on yourself, you know that?"

"Well, someone's gotta be." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on in. I was just about to make something to eat."

"But its after midnight. Don't you know eating something this late isn't good for you?"

"Don't care. You gonna join me?"

"Umm, do you have something I can change in to?"

"If I say no, will you continue to wear that?" Abby playful jabbed him. "I'm sure I've got something."

They sat and ate their dinner, macaroni and cheese, with Abby dressed in a pair of Tony's sweat pants (thank God for drawstrings) and an old Ohio State T-shirt. Afterwards, they lay curled up on the couch watching a late night Jeopardy rerun, which she was kicking his butt at! ("That's not fair though! There was a whole category called "Forensic Science'!") The awkwardness of the evenings earlier events comfortably slid away and vanished. That is, until Tony brought it back up. "So what's with you trying to jump my bones?" Abby elbowed him. Tony groaned. "Just curious."

"Well, stop. It was obviously a mistake."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh don't give me that!" she said trying to turn around to face him. "You were the one who stopped, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Throw THAT in my face why don't ya." Abby snuggled into him. "Seriously though. What's going on?" She didn't answer. "Its Gibbs, isn't it?" Abby just shrugged her shoulders. "You're in love with him."

"I don't know."

"It wasn't a question. You ARE in love with him."

"He loves me."

"Well, yeah." Abby lifted her head to look Tony in the eye. "You can't be surprised by that."

"I mean he really, really, really-".

"I know what you mean, Abbs. He's in love with you, too, the lucky bastard." Abby slightly smiled at him. However, the smile slowly slid from her face as she once again started worrying about Gibbs. "You need to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He's been avoiding me like the plague." She heard Tony groan. "Sorry."

"You love him, he loves you. I guess I don't see what the problem is."

"I blew it. Big time. I freaked when he told me. He isn't supposed to say things like that. Especially during-," Abby cut herself off realizing what she was about to say, but it was too late.

"Especially during what?" Tony asked. She didn't answer. "Wow. I didn't realize you were that serious. How long has that been going on?"

"It wasn't anything serious and it wasn't going on for long. Please, please, please don't tell anyone, especially Gibbs, that I told you that." He didn't respond. "Tony?" When he still didn't say anything she looked back up at him. He was staring off at nothing in particular. "Tony?!" she said this time giving him a little shake.

"Oh, sorry. Mental images I was hoping never to see." He outwardly shuddered. "You shouldn't be here, Abby."

She sat up on the couch. "I know," she said, running her hands over her face and through her hair. "But I don't know where I should be. Everywhere seems wrong or cold or empty." _Except for the one place I'm avoiding._

"You should go to him."

"Its late."

"He won't care." She sat slumped over. "Go."

So she went. Right to his house. In Tony's clothes. She figured it was better than going in the night gown she was wearing. That might have been a little too forward. She could explain away Tony's clothes much easier than some lacy lingerie. She pulled up in front of Gibbs' house, but his car wasn't there. She thought about going inside and waiting, but decided to check the Navy Yard instead. _Neutral territory is good_, she thought.

Half way there she saw his car parked out on the street. She knew there was a bar around the corner he liked to go to. And she knew it was his car. How many people in DC have _THAT_ car? She parked on the street in front of the bar, a few cars down and sat, debating on whether or not to go in. Normally, yes, she would just head right on in, but she wasn't exactly looking her best. If she was going to go make a public spectacle of herself, she would rather not look homeless. Then again, this was Gibbs. He never cared what she looked like or how she dressed. All that mattered was what he thought. She was about to get out of the car, had her hand on the door, when she saw him exit the bar. She got the door popped open an inch before she registered the light brunette with him. She was clinging to his arm and giggling. Giggling! Seriously?!

_Fuck this_, she thought as she waited for him and the _chick_ to round the corner. She then closed her car door and started it up. She thought for a moment she was going to cry, but it passed and she drove back to her empty, lonely home before Gibbs would notice she was there.

* * *

Gibbs opened his passenger door for Mindy and she got in. Rounding to the other side, he also got in and they sat. "Thanks for letting me wait here for my ride. I didn't want to just stand out in the street this late at night alone."

"No trouble at all. I know it can get rough out here. But you really shouldn't just trust anyone you met in a bar only an hour ago."

"Are you saying you are untrustworthy?" she said with that little flirty twinkle in her eye she had had all night.

"I'm saying be careful. Some of the slimiest guys have all the charm." He briefly thought of DiNozzo and how Abby was probably still at his place, doing God knows what. He didn't want to think about it. That's why he came here in the first place, to not think about it.

He heard the rumble of a car that sounded very familiar to him, but figured it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. "She must have done a real number on you," Mindy said staring out the windshield.

"No. She was perfect. I'm the one who messed it up."

"I'm sure you didn't mess up that badly. And nobody's perfect. She'll understand that. She'll forgive you."

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know about that."

"If she loves you like you obviously love her, she will." They sat in silence as Gibbs thought about the wisdom of a drunk woman. It almost made him laugh out loud. "Well, there's my ride. Thanks for the company." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. Gibbs watched to make sure she made it to the other car safely. It was time for him to drive back to his empty, lonely home.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to open and reveal the sunshine, birdies and rainbows on the other side. Or, at least, that's what it would seem like after the last couple weeks. With Abby having gone to Gibbs last night and sorting everything out, it was going to be peaceful once again. A smile spread over his face just thinking about it and he couldn't help but start to whistle.

The doors opened and Tony stepped out into this brave new world only to find a grim looking McGee sitting at his desk. But, to be fair, Probie always looked grim. "Morning, McSunshine!"

McGee looked around over his shoulder. "Hide."

Tony stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Hide. I don't know what you did to piss Gibbs off, but he's looking for you and he's not happy."

The smile quickly slid from Tony's face as he tried to think about what he could have possibly done. Images of Abby from last night flooded his mind, but how would the boss know about that? Would Abby really tell him? She'd have to know Gibbs wouldn't be happy about it. _Who you kidding? He's Gibbs! He knows everything!_ "Where is he?" he asked quietly hoping to make a quick escape back to his apartment and call in sick.

"Think he went up to MTAC. Or to see the Director. Either way, he'll probably be back shortly."

Tony looked around, but he didn't see any sign of Gibbs. What the hell had happened last night? Tony had to find out. "I'm gonna go see Abby," he told McGee and turned around only to come face to face with a very stealthy Gibbs. He jumped and took a step back. _How does he do that?!_

"You're not going anywhere, DiNozzo."

"I'm not?"

"Nope."

"But I just gotta run down really quick and-."

"And nothing," said Gibbs as he walked around Tony towards his own desk. "If you need something from Abby, you can send McGee down. You got too much work to do to be playing around down there all day." He sat at his desk and opened his email. When he didn't see Tony move, he looked up to find the Senior Field agent staring at him from the same place he had been standing. Gibbs pointed at his desk. "Sit." He commanded. Tony didn't move. When Gibbs gave him a pointed stare, Tony finally turned away and sat at his desk.

_What the hell happened?_ Tony stared at his keyboard. Things were supposed to be better, not worse. He turned on his computer and took a ballsy move by opening up his messenger system. Deciding to remain hidden, just in case, he opened a chat with Abby.

**OneNOnlyTony:** What the hell happened last night?!

**Labby_Land:** What do you mean?

**OneNOnlyTony:** Gibbs is pissed at me. Won't even let me come down there. Did you tell him about last night?

**Labby_Land:** I didn't tell him anything!

**OneNOnlyTony:** You mean anything about what happened or anything as is anything at all?

**Labby_Land:** Anything at all

**OneNOnlyTony:** WHAT?! Why not?

**Labby_Land:** He was preoccupied.

**OneNOnlyTony:** How?

A few minutes went by without Abby saying anything back. Tony was worried. _Preoccupied? What could that possibly mean?_

**OneNOnlyTony:** Hey Im risking my job here. I'd like to know what happened.

**Labby_Land:** He was with someone else

_Fuck_, Tony thought. He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Gibbs. Anger flooded his chest, but he kept it down. He knew he couldn't blow his top at work. Abby would be pissed. Gibbs would kill him. Hell, this job was probably going to kill him anyway. Maybe even just the stress from these two.

Gibbs gathered some folders off the desk. "McGee, take these to Abby," he said holding these out. Tony looked over at McGee and saw him sigh. The stress was getting to everyone. McGee stood and took the folders Gibbs was handing out. He threw Tony a glance that shouted 'Save Me!' as he walked by. Glancing back over at Gibbs he saw the man looking back at him. Gibbs had no right to be mad at either Tony or Abby if he was out with another woman last night. Tony broke the gaze and decided to bury himself in his work while wondering if things were ever going to get back to normal.

* * *

Tony was lying on the couch watching television, trying to leave the case at work for once, when the phone rang. He never even thought about not answering it. That never seemed to be an option. "DiNozzo. What up?"

"I need you to go to the lab and check on Abby. She still hasn't left."

"Why don't you just go, Boss? Or, better yet, call?"

"She's not answering."

"Maybe she left with a friend."

"She didn't"

"How do you-?"

"I just do!" Tony was pushing it and he knew it by the tone in Gibbs' voice. He just couldn't stop pushing though.

"McGee lives closer. Why not call him?"

Gibbs grumbled. Tony wasn't his first choice in sending to check on Abby. In fact, he was dead last, but no one else was available. "McGee apparently has grown tired of his job!"

Tony chuckled. "Hung up on you, didn't he?"

"I'm ordering you, DiNozzo. _YOU!_ Now get out ass there!" And with that, Gibbs disconnected the call. Tony closed his phone and his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Abby? You here?" Tony enter the semi-dark lab and didn't see Abby at first. He knew she must have still been here, she would never leave her computer up and running, open and unprotected to just anyone who may enter the lab. "Abby?" he asked again stepping further in and looking around. "You here?"

"In here," she said from her office. Tony followed the sound of her voice and saw her laying on her futon near the far wall. "Hey, Tony. What ya doing here?"

"Checking on you. What are you doing here? You sleeping here now?" Tony squatted down in front of her.

"Just for the last couple nights. Home felt too lonely."

"You know you are always welcome over at my place, right?"

Abby faintly smiled. "After the last time, I didn't think I was allowed back."

"Rubbish. You are always welcome and you know that. Why not gather your stuff and we can go."

She hugged Bert tighter to her so he would "let loose." "No thanks. I'm all settled in here for the night. Maybe tomorrow night though."

"I don't like the idea of you sleeping here, you know. Gibbs doesn't either."

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, almost as if she hadn't heard the name before. "Why do you mention him?"

"He's the one that called me and told me you would be here. Wanted me to come check on you." Both were silent for a few moments. "He does care for you, Abby. You know that, right?"

_He has a weird way of showing it_, she thought then quickly scolded herself for thinking it. She was the one who pushed him away, right into that tart's arms. She deserved this. Now if only she could get rid of Tony. "Yeah, I know. But really, I'm good here for tonight. I will think about your offer for tomorrow though. Promise."

Tony didn't really believe her and was still reluctant to leave. He thought of staying with her, but knew she would just turn him down. Besides, he had nothing to wear for tomorrow. He had already used all his spare clothes stashed in Abby's office. "Alright," he said hesitantly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You know to call me if you need anything, right?"

Abby chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I got your cell, house and work number along with Uncle Tim's attached to the refrigerator. I will call if I need something."

"Or someone," he added for good measure.

"Or someone."

"Alright," Tony said one more time and stood. He could feels his knees creak from the movement and wondered how much like Gibbs he really was. _Not enough in the way it counts_, he thought as he took one last look at the Goth girl cuddled up with a farting Hippo on a futon mattress. Heading out the door, he speed dialed Gibbs.

Tony stepped off the back elevator after hanging up his phone and walked through the squad room towards the one that would lead him back to his car. The phone conversation didn't go too pleasantly. Gibbs wanted Tony to get her to leave, but he insisted she wouldn't. He pushed the call button for the elevator. Once the doors opened he came face to face with a confused and somewhat bewildered McGee. "What are you doing here, McGee?"

"Gibbs called and asked me to go and see Abby for him."

Toy smiled wide and McGee knew there was something up. "Really? The way I hear it, you refused to do it and hung up on him?"

McGee made a face at the statement. "He told you that, did he?"

Tony chuckled. "Oh yeah! And you can bet I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning with popcorn to see when you two come face to face."

"Well, I'm here now, so if you don't mind," McGee made a move to walk around Tony.

"Actually, Probie, I do. And so will you. I just came from down there. You should be advised not to go. Besides, I already told Gibbs everything. There wouldn't be a point."

"So I left my date for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. You saved the poor guy you were out with from having to spend the rest of the date with you." McGee stepped up against the wall and let his head fall back against it. "Something wrong, McGee?"

For a few moments, McGee said nothing. He barely moved. In fact, he had closed his eyes and for a brief moment Tony wondered if he had fallen asleep. Suddenly McGee slammed his hands against the wall. "Damn it, Tony! This has to stop!"

Taken aback by the outburst, Tony wasn't sure what to say. He always made little comments like that to McGee. Why would this one bother him? "Sorry. I didn't mean that you were actually out with some guy."

"No, not that." McGee stood from the wall. "Its this! All this! All this running around, cancelling plans, changing everything just because Gibbs and Abby can't get along?! What the hell is that about?!"

"Maybe you should just calm down."

"No! No, I won't calm down! I love this job, Tony. So much. But these last couple weeks? I can't stand it! They are impossible to wok with. I don't think I can keep up with this."

"What are you saying?" Tony asked. He hoped he wasn't losing another partner.

McGee sighed. "I don't know. I love this team. I love you guys. But no one is getting along with anyone anymore. The fighting, isn't it getting to you?"

It was Tony's turn to sigh. "Yeah, it is. The flow is all messed up. The happy has left the family. Now its just like a normal family. You love them but you still want to punch them in the face."

"Not exactly how I would have put it, but yes, something like that." Both men stood silently. "I really don't think I can take this much longer, Tony. And after tonight's fiasco, I probably won't have a job in the morning anyway."

"Come on. It couldn't have been that bad." McGee gave him a look that would say otherwise. "Let's go get a drink or something." Tony called the elevator and stepped into it with McGee. The doors closed and the two agents headed back to their cars.

A shadow moved from the squad room and Abby appeared, tears streaking down her face. She had taken the back elevator up to catch up with Tony and saw him and McGee standing there talking. She was about to greet them when McGee had had his outburst. She decided to stay back and hear what they had to say. She hadn't realized it had gotten this bad with the team. There was really only one thing she could do now. She just wasn't sure how.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby stood in front of Director Vance's desk with her hands linked in front of her as he looked over the piece of paper she had just handed him. She waited, albeit, impatiently, as he read, reread, and she was sure re-re-re-reread the letter. Finally he sighed a deep stressful sigh and looked at her. "You sure about this, Ms. Sciuto?"

"Absolutely," she said, mentally adding _not_ to the sentence.

"Out of everybody who works here, I thought you were the happiest about your job."

"Oh I am!" she said enthusiastically. "But my Mother is getting up in her fine age and not as able as she used to be. Plus, my brother just moved back home. I think it would be nice for us to all be together," she lied.

"So you already got a job in Louisiana?"

"I'm waiting to hear back, but I'm pretty positive it's mine."

"You know, I could make it very difficult for you to leave here. I could even stop you from getting your other job."

Abby swallowed hard. She was hoping he wouldn't do this but was prepared in case. Before she could start her case, however, Vance continued, "However, I know you would never just up and leave us if it wasn't for a good reason. You love this place more than anybody and I know. You didn't come to this decision lightly." It was true. Abby had not come to her decision at all lightly. In fact, she spent the whole last two days since hearing Tony and McGee carping about their situation thinking and rethinking about it. Leaving was the only was she could see in fixing the team. Reconciling with Gibbs seemed far beyond reach anymore. Vance signed Abby's letter of resignation and put it in a top drawer. "Just so you know though, I won't be looking to replace you right away. Calvin is more than capable of taking over for you for a while. So if you feel like coming about after a week or two, the job will still be yours."

"Thank you, Sir, but I don't see how that is possible at the moment."

"Give it time, Ms. Sciuto. Give it time. This place tends to grow on you and in you." He stood from his desk and held out his hand. As she shook it, he smiled. "Good luck, Ms. Sciuto. You will be sorely missed here." After giving a polite smile, Abby left the office wondering if she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

"Not that I mind, free food and all, but why are we all out to lunch together, Abbs?" Tony, Abby, Ducky, and McGee were all sitting at an outdoor café together eating lunch. "And why aren't you eating?" Tony asked with a mouth full of food.

Abby put her fork down and pushed her plate aside. She had been playing with her food just about since she had gotten it. "I wanted to tell you all something." She took a deep breath to steady herself as she tried to tell the team she was leaving. She had been trying to do it since the beginning of lunch and they were now near the end. It was a lot harder than she thought. She just needed to build up her courage a little. Maybe she should have done this after work while they were drinking. No. It had to be now. Having this secret was hanging over her. "I'm leaving," she finally blurted out. She closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught of questions that were about to be bestowed upon her. When nothing happened, she peeked one eye open. Seeing three blank and confused faces looking back at her, she opened both eyes. "What?"

McGee was the first to swallow his food and answer. "What do you mean by 'leaving'?" he asked slowly.

"I got a job offer in New Orleans. Before anyone can say anything-!" she started to say, holding her hand up to stop them, "I just wanted to say that this wasn't an easy decision to make. I love it at NCIS, but its time for me to move on."

The three guys looked back and forth from one another back to her. All three had arguments they wanted to make with her, but they knew her family lived in New Orleans still and that once Abby's mind was made up about something, that was the end of it. What they didn't know was that she hadn't completely made up her mind yet. "Well, my dear." Ducky said, setting down the spoon from his French Onion Soup onto the table. "If this is what you think is for the best, then I wish you the best of luck on your new adventure. But, please know that we will miss you."

"We'll miss you a lot," McGee said.

"Thanks, you guys."

Tony was the one who surprised everyone with his response. "Don't go."

"Tony-."

Tony looked down, closed his eyes and shook loose his head. "No, I mean I know you want to and you most likely will, but for the record, I don't want you to leave."

"He is correct," said Ducky. "We, of course, would rather you stay, but we want you to be happy."

Abby was still looking at Tony who was still looking at her as well. "And it may not be my place to say," McGee said, "but it seems you haven't been happy lately."

"The happy has left the family," she said, looking directly into Tony's eyes. A flash of recognition of the words appeared on his face and she knew that he knew right away why she was leaving. He stood from the table, tossed his napkin on to it and left. Abby felt a hole in her chest, just like Tony had left her heart. "I'm sorry guys. I know I have been a pain lately, but things just aren't working out here anymore. I know you have both noticed."

"Things have been…stressful, to say the least. But it happens from time to time. I remember a time when-."

"When do you go?" McGee interrupted. "I mean, when are you leaving?"

"In a week. I mean, I know its short notice, but I need to get my stuff packed up and moved down there as soon as possible."

The table was one again awkwardly silent for longer than Abby was comfortable with. "If you need help packing or moving, we'd all be glad to volunteer, " McGee offered.

"Thank you so much. That sounds great and may have to take you up on that. There's just one thing I ask of you right now."

"Anything, Abigail."

"Please, no one tell Gibbs. I want to be the one to tell him." She really didn't want to be, but knew he should hear it from her.

"When will you tell him? And is it just Gibbs or everyone else?"

"Let's not tell anyone else just quite yet. I appreciate guys. So so so much!" She leaned over to one side of her and hugged Ducky then to the other side and hugged McGee. "I love you guys!"

"And we love you," Ducky responded.

* * *

"Tony! Tony, wait up!" Abby called out to him as she rushed back into the building. She could see him about 40 feet in front of her and wanted to get to him before he got to Gibbs and told him what she had announced at lunch. That is, if he hadn't told him already. Tony stopped when he heard Abby call out for the fifth time and hung his head. He waited for Abby to touch his should to look at her. She could see hurt in his eyes. "Tony, please-."

"Don't let him drive you away."

"He's not."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Shh!" She glanced around an no one seemed to notice what he had said. Or no one cared. "Can we please keep this quiet for now? I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"By everyone you mean Gibbs?"

"Please, let me tell him."

"Fine by me," he said and took a hold of her arm. He lead her towards the elevator. She didn't even bother asking where they were going or what he was doing. She had a fairly good idea. They got off the elevator at the squad room. They walked over together and Tony sat at his desk while Abby stood in front of Gibbs' desk. He looked up at her briefly, somewhat surprised to see her standing there.

"Abby," he said very professionally as he went back to his work. McGee entered the squad room and sat at his desk. Abby didn't move from his desk. Gibbs finally looked back up at her and didn't say anything for a while either. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked as he took his glasses off.

"I'm leaving!" she blurted out louder than she had been meaning to. Something passed over Gibbs' face she couldn't be sure about. Was it fear, sadness, hurt? It was so quick for one look with so many emotions playing out. Maybe it was her own insecurities she was in him rather than his own.

"Where you going?" he asked.

Abby swallowed, "New Orleans." He continued to look into her eyes. It was the most he had looked at her in two weeks, combined. "On vacation!" she added for some unknown reason. She wasn't sure why she said it, what made her, but she had and now wasn't sure how to take it back.

"You're going to new Orleans on vacation?" Abby nodded, feeling like crap. Gibbs looked her over carefully and went back to his work. "When do you leave?" he asked casually.

"One week."

"Well, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks." Abby stood at his desk for a moment collection her thoughts on what she had just done. She lied. To Gibbs. She lied to Gibbs! Good God, what has she done?! She hung her head and walked away.

Tony and McGee both sat at their desks, looking at the top of them. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, both at lunch and just now. Though not a field agent, Abby was just as big a part of the team as anyone else, if not bigger. She was their rock, the thing that kept them constant and sane. Now she was gone. They were losing another member of the team and neither one of them were sure how to handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stood at Abby's door, knocking hard. It was a few hours after they had left for the day and he decided that he couldn't just let what Abby had done or said slide like that. After what felt like forever, he knocked again. "Jesus, Tony!" Abby exclaimed once she answered. "Why don't you knock harder? I don't think you disturbed my neighbor upstairs."

"Yes, he did!" called a voice from above them. Abby smirked with a surprised face.

"Sorry!" Tony called up. "Can I come in now?" he asked Abby. She stepped aside to let him enter. He saw that she already had some boxes spread around her living room but they all appeared to still be empty. "Are you really going?"

She looked around at the boxes in the room as well. "Yeah, I am. Mom's aunt's cousin works at an FBI field office down there. He's been offering me a job for years. Said he would hire me whenever I found myself in need. And I'm in need."

"It's a little soon isn't it? I mean, a week to pack up everything and leave?"

Abby shrugged and lightly smiled. "I work better under pressure."

He stepped up closer to her and put his hand on her arm. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose another member of this family." She reached over and hugged him tight. "You heard me and Tim the other night, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I didn't know things were so bad for you two."

"They aren't bad, Abbs. Not really. You're the only bright spot we have most of the time. Without you…I don't know how we'll get by."

She pulled back. "You'll be fine. No more fighting. Everyone will be happy again."

Tony started feeling angry at her outright deniability. She knew things wouldn't be better. She had to. "Gibbs won't be happy."

"Don't, Tony."

"What the hell was that about earlier?" It came out sharper than it meant to, but he was losing control of his anger quickly.

"Tony, please-".

"No, Abby. You're gonna tell me. You straight up lied to Gibbs' face earlier. Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I don't know."

"Abby!"

"I don't know, Tony! I just couldn't say it. He looked upset and I already hurt him so much."

"And you thinking lying is the way to go? That he won't be hurt when he finds out? This is ridiculous, Abby! You cant hide this from him. You have to tell him!"

"I will." She turned to walk away.

"When?" he asked following her into the kitchen.

"I don't know."

"You gonna wait until your last day?"

"I don't know."

"You're on the plane?"

"Tony, I don't know."

"Or just wait for him to figure it out when you don't come back?"

"I don't know! I don't know, Tony! I don't know what the hell to do!" Her voice cracked and she slumped against the wall. She started shaking and sobbing. Tony stood frozen in place. She slid down the wall to the floor and looked up at him. "I don't know…" she whimpered.

"You need to figure it out. Time's running short, Abbs." He turned and headed back out her door. Once it was shut, he leaned his back against the door. He could hear Abby crying from out in the hallway and his heart broke but he couldn't go back in there. He was mad at her and if he went back in there he would just end up making things worse. He needed time to cool off. He momentarily hesitated at the sound of Abby still crying, before heading back out of the building.

Half way home his cell phone rang. "What?" he barked into it.

"_You talk to her?" _McGee asked over the line.

"Yeah, we talked."

"_And? What did she say."_

Tony sighed. "She needs time to tell him."

"_But she will tell him?"_

"God, I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Since you all asked so nicely, here is another chapter for today. But that's it until tomorrow! Only two more chapters to go!**

* * *

"Anyone seen Abby today?" Gibbs asked flipping through a forensic folder. There were some things he didn't quite understand in it. Like…all of it. Tony and McGee looked at each other with uneasy expressions then back at Gibbs. After a few moments of unanswered silence, he looked up at his agents. Normally he would have demanded an answer, but something on their faces had him concerned. "What?"

"Abby's…gone, Boss."

"Well, when's she getting back, McGee?" McGee looked over to Tony for help. "DiNozzo, what the hell is going on?"

"She's not coming back," Tony said coldly. "She left for New Orleans this morning."

Now Gibbs remembered. She was going on vacation. "Whose the replacement until she gets back?"

"I told you," Tony said a bit more harshly, "she isn't coming back."

"She said she was going on vacation." Gibbs' gut was jumping up and down like a little monkey on a bed. This was wrong.

"That's just what she told everyone else. Wanted to avoid the long drawn out tearful goodbyes." Gibbs didn't like the sound of this one bit. He felt his chest start to tighten. Had he blown it that badly that she would lie to him? Leave without goodbye and not come back? No. She couldn't. That wasn't Abby.

"With me," Gibbs said walking by Tony's desk. "Now!" Tony pushed his chair back and followed Gibbs behind the stairs. "You tell me what's going on right now."

"She took a job in New Orleans to be closer to her family. Handed in her notice to Vance about a week ago. She didn't want everyone to tell her what a mistake she was making so she said she was going on vacation."

"She was just, what? Not gonna come back?!" _How could she do this?!_

"That was the plan." Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had messed up _that_ badly. She did leave and she did it without saying goodbye. The tightening in his chest got worse. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "You gonna be alright?" Tony sounded half concerned. Gibbs could tell he was mad at him as well. Oddly enough, Gibbs didn't blame him. He had been an ass. Why lie about it?

"No, DiNozzo. I'm not alright."

"Do you need me to get someone?" Tony took a step towards Gibbs sounding more concerned now thinking that Gibbs was in actual trouble.

"No." Tony stopped and nodded. He turned to go but Gibbs called out to him. "She didn't want me to know."

Tony hung his head. "Thought you might stop her."

"I would have."

Tony turned around. "I know. I tried, but…I couldn't get her to stay, Gibbs." Silence. "She loves you."

Gibbs pushed himself from the wall. "Then why did she leave?" He went to move past Tony but was stopped by him grabbing his arm. "DiNozzo.."

"She didn't."

"What?"

"She didn't leave. Not yet anyway. Her plane isn't scheduled to leave until 6. She's not leaving for the airport until 3."

"Two hours," Gibbs muttered.

"Two hours."

It briefly flashed through Gibbs mind what he would do. Running to see Abby before she left to get on her plane. Telling her he was sorry. Yes! He would apologize to her. Abby deserved an apology. He would tell her he was sorry and that he loved her and he didn't want her to go. Would she stay? Would she say she loved him too? Tony said she did, but what if…what if…

He didn't want to think of what ifs. He didn't want to think about her saying anything but yes. She wouldn't say yes. She wouldn't stay. She was the one that left. And without saying goodbye. This was what she wanted. She would hate him for chasing after her. Right?

"Whose Abby's replacement? I need those files decoded?"

Tony, shocked and surprised, held Gibbs arm tighter. "You're not going?"

"Let go, DiNozzo."

"I didn't tell you all that just to have you turn around and act like I hadn't."

"She doesn't want me to go after her. Now. Let. Go." Gibbs pulled out of Tony's grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Not a minute ago you were having a panic attack because you thought she was gone for good. You thought she left you without saying goodbye. That you wouldn't have another chance to get her back. I tell you that you do and you _bail_?!"

"Hey! She left me. I told her how I felt and she's the one that left."

"She was scared! Could you blame her? Even with all your flaws she has this whole hero image of you painted in her mind. She thinks you will leave her! That you will eventually think that she isn't good enough for you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Is it really that far fetched? You've been married four times, Gibbs. Four! What sane girl wouldn't be a little off put by that?"

"Abby's…she's…"

"Perfect?"

"Perfect."

"I know. And she loves you. She wants you. You can't let her get away. None of us want her to go, but she'll only stay for one person. Don't be stupid, Gibbs. Don't be like me. Don't let someone that great get away." Tony voice was pleading. Something Gibbs didn't hear often.

"Did you just called me stupid?"

"She is a great…terrific woman. Yeah, she can be a little weird, but that's part of what makes her Abby. And you wouldn't want to change one single thing about her. Not if you want Abby as she is now."

"It sounds like I'm not the only one who loves her."

"I think…" Tony sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I think we're all a little bit in love with her." Tony looked down at the floor. "But you know what?" He looked back up at Gibbs. "She chose you. And that makes you one of the luckiest guys in the world."

Both guys looked at each other, letting the words sink in. "Alright, Tony," Gibbs said. "What now?"

"Come on, Boss. You've already got me sounding so cheesy. You really going to make me say it?" Gibbs smirked. "Go get her." Gibbs patted Tony on his shoulder before he headed away. Tony shook his head. "When did I become a supporting actor with the voice of reason in a romantic comedy?"


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs put his car in park out front of Abby's apartment. He had seen her car in the lot around the corner, behind her building, so he knew she was still here. He quickly got out of the car and headed inside. Right outside her door he hesitated. It had been so long since he had been here, since he had talked, really talked, to her. Now he was finding it hard to find a reason why it lasted so long. Gathering up his courage, but not knowing what to say, he knocked on her door. He was rather surprised when she answered it right away. She was surprised as well to see him standing there.

"Gibbs," she said as light as a breath. "What are you doing here?" He looked behind her at all the boxes piled up. She turned to see what he was looking at and sighed. "Oh." Looking back at him, he met her gaze. She stepped aside to let him enter. "I know, you're mad-".

"No," he said cutting her off. Looking around he saw just about everything was packed and ready to go.

"No, what?" she asked sounding genuinely confused. "You're…not mad? Furious?"

"Disappointed."

"God, Gibbs that's worse."

Gibbs sat on a section of her couch that didn't have boxes on it. Tony had told him she wasn't coming back, and he believed him, whether he wanted to or not, but seeing her place like this, it made it more real than he was imagining. She was really going to go. Leave him without even a note. What was he doing here? She didn't want him here. He sat forward and rubbed his hands over his face. But she was going to leave! He couldn't let her do that. Not without him saying what he had to say first. But what was he going to say?

He felt the couch shift and knew she was moving boxes to make room for herself next to him. He knew he was right when she sat down and rested her head against his shoulder. He relished in the feeling of having her so close. It had been too long since he had been close like this to her. No hugs, no cheek kiss, no conversation. "I missed you, Gibbs."

He moved his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I missed you, Abby." He pressed his lips to the side of her head in her hair. The smell that he had been unable to even wash out of his pillows filled his nose and he closed his eyes. He knew he had a lot to say, but at the moment, he just wanted to breathe.

Abby snuggled closer into him, wrapping an arm around him as well. She had been afraid he would come. She knew Tony wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. A part of her was kind of hoping for it. A small part. The rest of her wanted to get away clean, without the messy argument or shouting or tears or whatever else would get thrown at her. That same small part, though, told her she deserved it. That she had asked for all of this and she should reap what she sows.

But it felt so nice to have his arm around her again. So warm, loving, caring, protective. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry and that she didn't really want to leave and if he asked her to stay, she would. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Just like she wanted to reach out and kiss him, but couldn't. Or, better yet, shouldn't. Things weren't going to be the same anymore. It was never going to get back to normal. She knew McGee was on the verge of leaving and Tony…well, he jut seemed on the verge of anything since Ziva left. She knew it was going to be tough on all of them at first, but eventually they would fall back into a normal routine and the happy would be restored. She would continue to keep in contact with them, of course, but they would all eventually move on. Such was life.

"I need to finish getting ready," Abby said softy, but not making any move to pull away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered so closely to her ear she almost thought it was in her head.

"I knew you would be upset. I knew that you would try to talk me into staying."

"You were right. I am going to talk you into staying." This time she did pull away and stood up.

She walked over a few boxes and turned back to him. "I'm not staying, Gibbs. I have this new job. They already know I'm coming. I can't back out now."

Gibbs didn't know what to say to that. She already had a job lined up and ready for her? "Fine, but you'll listen to what I have to say." She crossed her arms as he stood from the couch. "I was the one who said those words to you. You were the one who backed out. I tried giving you time, I tried talking to you, but you avoided me. It was hard for me to see you look at me like that, when you bothered to look at me at all. So I started giving you what you wanted, which wasn't me. I sent down McGee or," he bit back the sourness of the name, "DiNozzo, to get the results from you. But it seemed that was the wrong thing to do, too. I hated not being able to pick up the damn phone and call you or bring you your Caf-Pow!. I missed your hugs and even that music you insist on playing at ear shattering levels." That caused a small chuckle to escape her lips. "I missed your laugh," her smile faded, "and your smile." He moved around the boxes to stand right in front of her. "Abby, I love you." She looked down and he placed his hands on her face to look at him. "I know you don't want me to say it, but I love you. And I miss you." He wiped a tear away with him thumb. "And I'm sorry."

This time he left her head drop down as he wrapped his arms around her and she around him. He felt her shake as she quietly cried. "I saw you, you know."

"What's that?"

"I saw you last week. When you left the bar with that…that girl."

"What girl? I wasn't…Oh. You mean Mindy."

"God," Abby groaned. "You didn't seem the 'Mindy' type." She moved away from Gibbs once again, but he kept a light hold on her arms.

"I let her sit in the car while she waited for her ride. That was all. Nothing happened."

"Nothing?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." His face grew solemn. "How did you know I was there?"

"I went looking for you, to talk. You weren't at home so I was heading to the Navy Yard but saw your car outside the bar. I was about to go in, but the two of you walked out. So I just left."

"I was only there because you were at DiNozzo's that night." Abby could feel her face flush and she tried to look down to hide it. "Were you with him, Abby?"

"I was there, yes. But nothing happened. Not really." He looked away from her. "He's the one who told me to go find you that night. That I should go talk to you."

"I bet he did," he mumbled.

"Look at me," she said and he did. "I didn't sleep with Tony."

He looked right into her eyes, as if he was searching for the truth. Abby almost confessed that she had gone over there for that and no wonder Gibbs got people to confess so easily. "I believe you."

"Thank you."

"You're still going."

"I have to."

"I know. I wish you had told me, that you had come to me. I don't want…I don't want to lose you, Abby."

"You haven't lost me. I'll still call and write and e-mail. I'll never be more than a phone call away." He hugged her once more and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe that this would most likely be the last time he wrapped his arms around her. Seeming to read his mind she says, "I'll visit. I have to be back in two weeks to take care of the last of my apartment stuff. I'll get to see you then. If you're not too busy."

"I'm never too busy for you."

They stood silently just absorbing one another. Both thinking about how they used to be and regretting the last few weeks. Both wanting to turn back the clock and do it all over again. "I need to finish up."

"I'll drive you."

"I have a ride already."

"Cancel it."

"Gibbs, I can't. Please. I won't get anything done if you're here."

"I know."

"Please, Gibbs." He released her from his embrace and walked towards the door with her right behind him. He opened it and turned to face her. Not being able to stop himself, he leaned in closer to her. Just centimeters from her lips, he hesitated and kissed her cheek instead. Abby was both thankful and disappointed. She knew if had had kissed her like he wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to go. He knew this, which was why he took a different road. Once he stepped outside the door and closed it, he waited. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he waited. He waited for her to open the door, call out for him, anything, but nothing happened. So, with a sad heart and heavy feet, he left her building for the last time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if I havent responded to your reviews. I'm having internet issues at home so I made a special stop at the library just to post for you! So feel special dammit! Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you guys can accept the ending!**

* * *

Gibbs sat in his basement staring at the empty work table in front of him. Since his boat had been finished, he wasn't sure what to start next. He had been spending every day down there, staring at the empty space, waiting for inspiration to strike. And nothing came. Nothing inspired him. He felt empty. Listless. Lonely. Like a giant loser.

He let her get away. She was going to Louisiana and he doubted she would ever come back. Why would she? To visit him? Hardly. He had pushed her about as far away as he could. The worse part was, this wasn't going to affect just him. Because of him, everyone now had to live without her. He had essentially ruined it for everyone.

He started for a moment when he heard his door open and shut. For a brief second he thought it may be Abby, but soon realized otherwise when he heard the long, heavy stride heading straight for the basement. Tony soon emerged through the door carrying a big cardboard box that clanked with every step. He sat the box on the work table in front of the empty seat across from Gibbs. Tony sighed and looked at the tried looking man. "So, didn't go well, huh?"

Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the man across from him. He was feeling guilty. Abby and Tony were close friends. Hell, she was close to everybody; she was a member of their team. They had already lost so many and now they were down one more. And it was all his fault. Tony said nothing while Gibbs sat in silence. He knew his boss was upset and just needed to think, but the last thing he needed was to be alone. So Tony sat and waited for Gibbs to be ready.

* * *

"So," he finally asked, "what's in the box?" Tony stood and opened the flaps. Gibbs couldn't see what was inside. He pulled out two six packs, handing one to Gibbs. "Aww. A whole one just for me."

"Figured you'd need it." Tony popped the top off of his and held it up to Gibbs who clanked the bottles together. After a long gulp Tony asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe after the third beer." They both took another swig. "What else you got in there?" Gibbs asked indicating the box.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe after the third beer." Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

After the second ones were finished in silence, Gibbs asked "She tell you all about it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. She kind of ripped on me for telling you, but quickly forgave me being Abby and all."

"You were her ride then?"

"That I was, Boss man. That I was." Gibbs wanted to ask him about her. How she was, what she said, would she be back? He didn't think he could handle actually knowing. "She'll be okay, Gibbs."

He opened his third bottle and chugged half of it down. "Yeah," he said, voice rough and quiet. "Now, how about the box." Tony stood and opened the box once again, but hesitated once he looked inside. Gibbs watched his expression as he glanced over the items and he started to understand. He set his beer down. "Hell," he muttered. Despite his brain screaming at him to leave it be, he asked anyway. "What is it?"

Tony lifted out the first item. "One Marines t-shirt," he said handing it to Gibbs. He took it and held it in his hands. It was Abby's favorite of his. He hadn't even realized she had taken it. He knew it was missing but just figured it was stuffed in a corner somewhere. "One _Top Gun_ DVD." Gibbs smiled as Tony handed it to him. It was his favorite movie despite it being about the Navy. Abby made fun of him having it on VHS and said she would look for it on DVD for him. Gibbs saw Tony smirk. "One ugly silk tie." Gibbs chuckled as he ran his hands over the tie handed to him. She once lost her belt in his place somewhere and was wearing a particularly baggy pair of pants that day so she picked out a tie she never wanted to see him wear and wore it as a belt. Tony's smile faded and a serious look overcame his face. Tony wordlessly handed him a note. _Take good care of him_, it said. "One farting hippo," Tony said and set Bert down on the table.

Gibbs stood and picked him up. _Abby left Bert?_ He couldn't believe it. Bert was…Bert! She took him everywhere with her. She loved him. He was her safety net, her security blanket of sorts. How could she leave him behind? Why did she leave him behind. "I don't understand," he said to Tony. "Its…"

"I know." Tony reached out to pet the stuffed hippo. "She said squeeze him and you would understand." Gibbs didn't like the idea of making the hippo fart, but if Abby asked…

Bert made his infamous sound and something inside Gibbs snapped. He was betting that she thought Bert would make him feel safe, but it didn't. It made him feel lonely and long for her presence. What was he supposed to do with a hippo? He was too old to raise one on his own. How could she just abandon him like that? He hugged that damned stuffed animal again but it still didn't feel right. "He doesn't belong to me," he said, voice cracking. "I'll ruin him, just like I ruined her."

Tony said nothing. He wasn't sure what else to say. He was partially angry at Gibbs for driving Abby away, but also knew that it wasn't just him. Sometimes things happened and there's nothing anyone can do about it. "Better to have loved and lost they say."

Gibbs took another drink of his beer, but didn't set the animal down. "She was never mine to lose." For the first time since Tony got there, Gibbs looked him in the eye. He could now see that his eyes were brimmed with red. He knew Tony was taking Abby leaving hard, he just never _realized_ it.

Tony could feel Gibbs searching him and he didn't want him to see what he felt. Looking away, he glanced out the small window. He thought he saw a shadow or something walk by, most likely a squirrel. _Lucky fucking squirrel. Not a care in the damn world except wondering where he buried his nuts._ "I want to be a squirrel," he muttered.

"What?" Gibbs asked, sure he hadn't heard him correctly. Tony was about to speak again when they heard the door open. _Probably McGee_, he thought.

"Gibbs?" The heavenly voice of an angel floated down to the basement, causing both men to look up at the top of the stairs before she even appeared. Tony was up and running up the steps at the first sight of her before Gibbs eyes even had time to register what he was seeing.

Tony ran up the steps two at a time and wrapped his arms around Abby, lifting her into a tight hug. She laughed as he spun her gently around. She was at the top of the stairs after all. Falling would be bad. "I'm so happy you're here," he said setting her down. "What happened?"

She glanced down at Gibbs who had managed to stand up. "I need to speak to Gibbs first, Tony. Please?"

"Oh course. I'll just find something else to do for a bit. You guys hungry?" he asked quickly looking between the two and talking much faster than normal. "I bet you are. I'll just look through the kitchen and see what there is." Gibbs didn't even have time to tell him not to bother before he disappeared through the door.

Abby looked down at Gibbs and he stared up at her. She slowly came down the steps and made her way in front of him. "You're here," he said gently.

She nodded. "I am."

"Why?"

She smiled. "You," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was at the airport, ready to step on my plane, and I just couldn't do it. There was something holding me in place and I wasn't able to move."

"Were you standing on your shoestring?"

Abby chuckled. "No, smart ass. It was you. I just wasn't able to leave you. I felt as if I was somehow betraying you and betraying the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs is not an option." She took a step closer to him. "So I just had to tell you that…I love you, too, Gibbs."

Gibbs was completely taken aback. How could this be happening? Was it true? He couldn't be completely imagining this, Tony had talked to her as well. Not believing his eyes, he reached out and touched her face. She hummed and closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand. He set his beer down and did the same with the other hand. "You're real?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes. "I am."

"You love me?"

"I do."

He studied her face and watched her eyes as she watched his. He could feel them burning into his soul. "Did you come here just to say that?" he asked, dreading her answer.

"I did." His heart sank. "But I don't want to go."

"No?"

"No." He closed his eyes letting her words, presence and the situation sink in. She wanted him She came back for him. But would she leave the minute it went bad again? "Ask me, Gibbs."

"Ask you what?"

She smiled, but halfheartedly, it not quite reaching her eyes as if she were also afraid of what he was going to say. "Ask me to stay. If you ask me to stay, Gibbs, I will. A thousand times yes, I will."

"I can't do that, Abbs. I can't take you from your family."

She looked down at the floor and his hands slipped from her face. "I didn't tell them I was coming," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I didn't tell them I was coming," she said looking him in the face. "I wasn't sure if the job was going to work out or not yet, so I didn't tell them I was moving down there. I wanted to get settled and be sure before I got their hopes up, you know? I wasn't 100% secure in this being what I wanted to do yet."

"And now?"

"Now, I am sure. And I want to be here, Gibbs. With you. And Tony and McGee and Ducky and Palmer. All of them. I want to be with you. So please, Gibbs…ask me to stay."

He ran his hand over her hair and down her neck, following its movements with his eyes as he did so. "Abby, you know I love you, but I need to be sure this is what you want."

"It is, Gibbs. It truly is. But if you don't want me, if you can't accept me and my apology…I will leave you alone. I'll quit bugging you, I promise. Now tell me…what do you want?"

She looked up into his eyes hopefully and he couldn't resist her. "I want you to stay, Abby. Will you?" He started worrying about her not answering before the words even finished leaving his mouth. "Please?" he added in a desperate attempt to keep her here while gripping her arms.

She smiled brightly. "Of course, Gibbs. "I'd do anything for you."

"YES!" they heard Tony scream from the kitchen and they both looked up to the top of the stairs but couldn't see him. They both smiled as she shouted an apology for listening in. Gibbs pulled Abby as close as he could get her against him and kissed her full on the lips. She grasped the back of his shirt with her hands and tried to pull him closer, but he was already as close as possible. Their tongues met and started dueling for control. Soon Gibbs felt that familiar tightening in his lower abdomen and knew if things weren't put under control now, how they would end up. But he made no move to stop it. Neither did she. Both wanted this and needed this right now so they gave in. Gibbs spun Abby around and placed her on the work table, with himself right between her legs and she wrapped them around his middle.

Having not heard anything from either of them in a while, Tony decided to peek a glance downstairs. As he saw Abby pull Gibbs shirt over his head, he was reminded of the images flooding his mind the last time she had been at his house and told him of her and Gibbs relationship. He couldn't suppress the shudder from overcoming him and back out of the doorway. "Guess that's my cue to exit stage left."

Das Endich


End file.
